Huge Macro House Galaxy
Newest Version Of "Macro Zone" & Themes Of (Super Mario Land 2 6 Golden Coins) Missions Star 1: The Ant Colony From The Great Outdoors Mario must get through the ant colony to the end of the other side to the power star on top of that giant pot and flower plant with 10 Piranha Plants around the pot. Secret Star 1: The Iced Pipe Mario must star spin 3 lever in the ant colony to make the exclamation mark box around the ice blocks and pipe disappear so you can jump in front of the pipe on the ceiling to break the ice blocks with Fire Mario so you can enter in the pipe to the hidden power star on top of 6 colored star bits and 1 coin in middle under the power star. Star 2: Another Entrance Threw The Wall Mario must find a way to get into the giant macro house to the hole on the wall, threw the water pipes, and threw the giant macro house floor to the power star. Secret Star 2: Sky Block Hijinks Mario must feed a hungry luma 50 star bits and 10 coins to unlock a new planet with blocks go launch yourself to the planet by using the launch star to get to the planet, on the blocky planet Mario must follow the rainbow notes all the way to the end to make the power star to appear. Star 3: Pipes And Transporting Conveyor Belts Mario must get on the conveyor belts to the end of course to get to the chiminea on the 6th jump on the chiminea you star spin the lever to turn the conveyor belt to turn off to make the power star appear. Secret Star 3: The Chiminea With Bricks And Gaps Mario must find the secret course on the 8th jump and to get over 4 huge gaps taller to last by using long jumps to get to the power star. Star 4: Ricky The House Rat Mario must defeat the dreaded giant house rat "Ricky". Secret Star 4: Home Sweet Macro Mario must find launch star in the library area to get to another planet with a slide down to the power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Macro Slide Speed Run Mario must slide down to the power star in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Ricky Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Ricky" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race In The Ant Colony Mario must get to the power star before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes In The Ant Colony Mario must avoid fast-foe enemies and to get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Huge Macro House Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 1 minute. Combo Comet (Pink): Antotto's Of The Colony Mario must defeat 100 Antotto's in under 2 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash In The House Mario must find the power star in the Giant Macro House threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Star Green Comet (Green): *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Ricky Category:Mario